Complex resource management related to customer service queues includes numerous problems when incorporating server technology to manage the queues. For example, current systems lack client detection, client time optimization, and service time optimization. Moreover, current systems lack notifications to the customer representative to aid optimization of customer service.
These and other drawbacks exist.